


A Cat and Snake

by UnrealLY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealLY/pseuds/UnrealLY





	A Cat and Snake

1.OOC数我  
2.【里的是蛇语】  
3.猫叫只有必要的我翻译了一下，其他的自行想象，谢谢合作。

冰凉的触感缓解着全身的酸痛，滑溜溜的？滑溜溜的！“纳吉尼别闹”哈利迷迷糊糊的睁眼，却看见一双带着欲望的红瞳。瞬间整个人清醒过来，感觉有个细细的东西沿着他的腰线一路下滑。“别，好累。”抗拒的想要睁开才发现自己被巨蛇以捕猎的姿势圈了起来。突然想起好友曾经告诉自己蛇的那个是有两根的，看着满眼欲望盯着自己的某蛇，哈利脑子里面就闪过四个字完了会死。  
伏地魔今天很生气，在他准备好开动时某救世主居然变成个小奶猫！还死都不变回来，自己再禽兽也不可能对那么小一只奶猫下手，虽然感觉小奶猫也不错，等等打住，那么小会受伤的，受伤了自己还不是会心疼……  
见伏地魔只是圈着自己没有了动作，疲倦的哈利安心的睡了过去。

夏日的午后总是如此炎热，偷偷躲过了生日宴会的哈利前救世主某波特，心安理得的变成了小猫咪躲进了伏地魔的卧室霸占卧室正中的大床。  
哈利努力的想要用小爪子推开骚扰自己睡觉的巨物，然后安心的蹭了蹭，身下冰凉的垫子，果然夏天还是冰冰的舒服。  
“喵喵喵~”(走开喵~)好烦，这个骚扰自己睡觉的巨物怎么还在，身下的冰垫怎么开始变热了，还有什么长条条的热热的东西在蹭着他。  
哈利迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼，尚未清醒的绿瞳里满是迷茫。  
【居然勾引我，该罚。】汤姆本来只是想逗逗自己的小猫，但是小猫软软的身躯蹭在他那个上的时候，果然这孩子是欲求不满吧。  
湿湿凉凉的蛇信舔弄着猫咪敏感的耳朵，长长的蛇尾偷偷的蹭着猫咪的尾根慢慢的围着那个小小的穴口打转。  
“喵~”尾部传来的快感让哈利无从思考，不知道伏地魔这个老色鬼做了什么，他感觉他的后穴里面有点湿湿的还有些瘙痒。不经意间看见那个老色鬼漂亮鳞片下凸起的两根，两根？！【不行，会死的，你那么大。】  
【宝贝你可以的，你看我都变的和你差不多大了】  
哈利这时才发现伏地魔的阿尼马格斯体型变小了很多，顿感不妙的哈利发现自己变回不了人型了，伏地魔你个禽兽！  
【我的小猫，你看你都这么湿了真的不要吗？嗯？乖孩子你说啊~】  
那冰凉的蛇信婉若诱惑的舔舐着哈利的滚烫的耳朵，凉凉的舒服死了，感觉到那同样冰凉的蛇尾在他瘙痒的穴口柔柔的打转确偏偏不进去。哈利感觉的到自己的理智渐渐离他而去，他知道自己一旦被欲望支配，到时候无论伏地魔对自己做什么他都愿意配合，但是在他心底他又心甘情愿被他支配，看见他为自己疯狂，沉迷于欲望。  
明明是他让自己难受，但又忍不住向他求助。【Voldy，好难受】  
【乖孩子】汤姆冰凉的蛇尾插入火热的小穴，其实只要想到这是他的男孩他的哈利，伏地魔就有种忍不住的感觉，想要恶狠狠的欺负他，让他在自己身下沉溺，让他那可爱的小嘴里发出那种欲望靡靡之音，让他除了感受自己其他的什么也想不了。【舒服吗？我的小猫你里面湿透了。】  
“喵~”冰凉的蛇尾使哈利忍不住发出了舒服的喟叹。  
【我的小猫你别急，还有更舒服的。】说着伏地魔用自己鳞片下藏着的两根肉棒偷偷的蹭着那被蛇尾插的湿漉漉的穴口。  
【Voldy，别…两根…会坏……变回来…变回来…好不好……呜】  
【别怕，我就蹭蹭】沉迷于快感中的哈利当然没有看见那双红色的双眼一闪而过的不怀好意。  
“喵~”  
长长的蛇信在小猫的嘴里肆意掠夺，伏地魔满意的听着那软绵绵的哭音，兴奋的恨不得现在就插进那个销魂的小穴。【宝贝，你后面的小嘴很喜欢我的尾巴，也给你前面小嘴尝尝。】  
“喵……呜……”蛇尾模拟肉棒似的在小猫柔软的嘴里抽插，蛇信缠上幼猫那小小的肉棒慢慢的舔舐，使得哈利要说出的话变成又软又欲呻吟，让那听见这呻吟的红瞳越发深沉。因为蛇尾的抽离让本来骚痒的小穴越发空虚，哈利忍不住用小穴去蹭着那双一直在穴口徘徊的大肉棒，因为嘴被蛇尾抽插无法发声，只能发出难以忍耐的呜咽声，委屈的让人想要使劲欺负。  
【小猫怎么了?你不说出来我怎么知道你想要什么。】  
听见这不要脸的话语，哈利这一瞬间想要咬下嘴里的蛇尾，突然想起伏地魔蛇形鳞片的坚硬程度就一阵牙疼，只能认命的一边用着小舌把蛇尾向外顶，一边用爪子去抛开堵住自己嘴唇的尾部。本来以为会做白用功的，没想到蛇尾顺着哈利的抵抗滑了出去，顺着猫咪柔软的肚皮蹭到了两个小小的肉蛋上，下身传来的快感使得哈利的小穴越发空虚。【Voldy~好难受，想要你】带着撒娇的软软细细的声音从幼猫口里发出，听得伏地魔下身硬得发疼。想要不管不顾的就这么插进去，插着着小家伙爽的只能哭泣尖叫。  
【宝贝，你想要我的什么?当然我什么都愿意给你，但是这里可是有两根的啊。】说着轮流用着两个肉棒在穴口磨蹭着，每次都只插入一点。让哈利越发觉得后穴空虚的难受。  
哈利用猫尾卷着一根肉棒塞入小穴，可是小穴分泌的淫夜使肉棒变得滑滑的，哈利怎么弄都不能完全进入，难受的要命无意间看见那双充满欲望的红瞳。【Voldy，你也受不了不是吗?先这根，好不好】  
当然平常就对哈利偶尔的撒娇绝对满足的某人，怎么会在床上拒绝，而且他是真的忍不住了，可是习惯性的还想欺负哈利。  
【舒服吗？宝贝。】一跟肉棒在小穴里快速抽插，一根肉棒蹭着猫咪的小肉棒不停的磨蹭，一边用蛇尾缠着猫尾包裹着两人相互磨蹭的肉棒上下套弄着。  
“喵……喵呜……”灭顶的快感使哈利想要求饶，可是在下身凌虐的两根肉棒和逗弄他两颗肉蛋的蛇尾使他只能发出来自于小奶猫的呜咽却听得让人想要狠狠欺负。  
【我的小猫你里面是不是很热，老公用尾巴帮你降温好不好。】蛇尾因为淫液的润滑很容易就插了进去，缓缓抽送，本来就承受的肉棒的小穴被撑得更开使得淫靡的水声听起来更加明显。哈利舒服的蜷曲着爪子，伸直了猫尾，甚至发出了低低的呜咽。  
【宝贝舒服吗】伏地魔感受到包裹自己的小穴不住的缩紧，估计自己的小猫快要被插到高潮了，他的另一根肉棒还在外面，于是他毫不犹豫的抽出肉棒和蛇尾。  
哈利刚刚还被填满的小穴顿时空虚的难受，扭着尾巴软软的哀求着。【Voldy好难受，求你了】  
【求我什么，小猫你不说出来老公怎么知道。】说着用立起来了的两根粗大逗弄的对着小猫高高翘起的小肉棒和肉丸蹭来蹭去。  
面前穿来的快感，让哈利觉得后穴越发的空虚难耐，理智的远去让他忍不住说出平时说不出口的淫荡的话。【要Voldy的大肉棒插小穴进来】  
哈利猫瞳含着水光，小嘴微张喘着气，下半身几乎被他们两个的淫液弄得湿漉漉的，性器直直的挺着，顶端微微吐着精液，后腿淫荡的分开，露出先前被操干得满是淫液的小穴，穴口还在饥渴的不停开合着。伏地魔本来就被这个景象勾的几乎失控，此时听着哈利这淫荡的求欢怎么还忍得下去，挺起粗硬的肉棒就插了进去。【宝贝是不是这么插的，可是老公还有一根怎么办?】  
哈利空虚的小穴终于又吃到了让自己舒服的肉棒，当下舒服的眯上了猫瞳，哪里还想的了什么，双腿缠上粗壮的蛇身。【都进来，好舒服，还要。】  
【真乖，都是你的。】兴奋的将身下的幼猫缠得更紧，急切的伸出蛇信都弄着粉舌，下半身却缓缓的挺进。  
【不……Voldy…好大…不要…呜……】虽然先前有蛇尾做了扩张，可是两个还是过于巨大。  
【乖，放松。】伏地魔不停的安抚着自己身下的小猫，长长的蛇信舔弄着因为疼痛有些软掉的肉棒，蛇尾缠上敏感的猫尾转移哈利的注意力。  
【Voldy好了】哈利感到下身的痛感渐渐减小，见伏地魔忍得难受。  
早就忍不住的伏地魔见哈利这么说，就急不可耐的抽插起来。  
哈利感觉到自己的小穴被撑到了极致，每一寸褶皱都被顶开，小穴深处的敏感点被巨大的两根肉棒凶狠的肏弄，他感觉自己要被操的晕了过去，求饶的话出口只能变成猫叫。“喵…喵…喵喵……喵喵喵”(不要…慢…慢点……要坏了)  
【小猫，是不是舒服的都说不出话了，还要再快点?真是贪心的小家伙。】伏地魔故意加开了肏弄，每一下都顶在小穴深处的敏感点。  
“喵!喵呜……”挺立起来的小肉棒颤抖的喷出白蜜，因为高潮的突然收紧的小穴缴得伏地魔忍不住也射了从来。  
哈利被精液烫得颤抖，迷迷糊糊之间听见耳边传来温柔的斯斯声，安心的睡了过去。【我的小猫，生日快乐。】


End file.
